Kendall Smut
by iRawrrSchmidt
Summary: Kendall skips James party for something a bit more fun


Dirty Kendall Imagine:

You woke up in bed alone, Kendall wasn't beside you like usual. Strange…

"Kendall?" You called out. No answer, so you try again.

"KENDALL?" No reply.

You hop out of bed and walk into the kitchen there's a plate with breakfast and a note beside it.

'Hey babe, sorry I had to leave for work early. I hope breakfast makes up for it, and if not there's a party for BTR Season 3 this evening, you can come if ya want. Love you, text me! 3'

You slowly read the note over a billion times. Kendall is so cute. Just the thought of having him with you forever drives you crazy. But of course in a good way, Kendall and you have been together for 2 years now. Yet, he still gave you that spark in your eyes and made you love him even more every day.

You both argued, a lot. But it was always over stupid things that both of you got over in about two seconds. But even during any disagreements Kendall has never once raised his voice at you. You two were (as cheesy as it sounds) madly in love. Not even your dad could break your guy's bond apart. And boy did he try too.

A little background on that? Long story, short, Kendall and you met when you went to UCLA. Your parents found out about the new interest in this boy and weren't too fond of it. They thought by his fame (and him period) being with you would distract you from school. Of course they had no control over your life anymore due to the fact that your 20.

You and Kendall didn't live together though, that would be too much of a risk, failing school was NOT on your priorities. That's one of the many reasons why Kendall loved you so much, you're more driven than anyone he's ever met. Kendall's parents loved you, a lot. It made you and especially Kendall really happy. And Carlos, Logan, and James were like the brothers you never had. Everything was absolutely perfect in your guy's relationship, which could only mean one thing.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT:

"Babe, do you really have to go to this party?" You ask sitting beside him on the bed

"No, but I have nothing better to do. Plus why don't you just come?"

"Well I can think of something fun to do." You whispered in his ear nibbling on it. Him shivering on your touch confirmed that he was under your control.

"Uh-uh-uh what are you th-thinking?" He stammered

"You know exactly what I'm thinking." You jumped up removing your shirt. His phone started ringing but he didn't answer it until he realized it was James calling.

"Hello?" Kendall said never taking his eyes off of you. You walk back over to him straddling him.

"Uhm yeah I wont make it tonight…"

Bored, you slowly started rubbing up and down his thigh each time closer and closer to his crotch.

"Ye-yea-yeah uh-uhm can I uh call you uh back? I'm sort of busy…" He tried to get out in the best way he could. You could hear James laugh hysterically trough he phone before hanging up.

"You're not getting away with this." He smirked, his green eyes glowing.

Flipping you over, he was now straddling you. His hands made them to your back removing your bra then tossing it carelessly behind him. He left a trail of kisses to your belly then removing your jean shorts he kissed the center of your panties. Removing them at the slowest pace possible drove you absolutely insane.

"Kendall, come one!" You snapped breathing hard, extremely frustrated at this point.

"Patience babe" He smirked at you

"Ughhhh, I hate you for this" You laugh

"Mmm I love you" He crawled back up leaving a lingering kiss on your lips to your neck.

Once he was finally undressed he made his way on top of you again. Making his way in between your legs he slowly waited. He looked up at you with his glowing green eyes asking for permission; once you nodded he entered gently.

At first he kept a slow and gentle pace but as time went on it got more intense. Kendall's long hair was currently your favorite thing to grip as tight as you could on making him groan in pain mixed with pleasure. He sucked on the throbbing of your neck leaving a mark, showing you were his.

The faster Kendall went the more the pleasure increased for you. You let out one last scream gripping the sheets now going blind for a couple seconds from the intense pleasure. Your boyfriend was your personal sex god. You laid back in his arms smiling.

"Well that was worth it." He kissed your forehead

"Welllllllll worth it." Winking at him you gave him one last kiss before falling asleep in his arms.

"I KNEW IT!" James yelled standing at the door with Logan, Dustin, and Carlos.

"Oh goodness." I whispered sitting up rubbing my eyes.

"You guys are like sex monkeys, it pretty disgusting." Dustin laughed

"How do you even know we did anything, I have a shirt on!" I retorted back

"Well by the sound of Kendall's hopeless stammering you guys definitely fucked." James smiled like he was a proud investigator.

"Oh my gosh you're so gross!" You laughed uncontrollably throwing a pillow at him.

"Guys you don't have to be jealous just because she's great in bed." Kendall finally spoke up.

"Oh I don't doubt it!" Dustin yelled running off before I could throw another pillow.

This morning should be interesting.


End file.
